Eyes
by Fiction.at.Love
Summary: See the sides of Youko Kurama through the eyes of someone who knew him intimately. A character vignette. Rather dark fic.


Author's notes: I hope everyone will like this little fic I wrote! Enjoy!   
  
Summery: See the sides of Youko Kurama through the eyes of someone who knew him intimately. A character vignette.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters (sadly)!   
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Mama?"   
  
I turned to tiny voice from the doorway. A small child stood there gazing at me with that excessively large eyes children tend to use when they want something.   
  
"What are you doing? Go back to bed, Kita"   
  
"Aw, but it's cold, mama!"   
  
True. It had been one of the most arctical winters the makai has ever seen and our blankets are hardly thick enough to preserve the warmth.   
  
I sighed gently and beckoned my son to come forward. He smiled pleasingly, climbed onto my bed. I wrapped the both of us within the blanket and curled my tail over him hoping to warm the boy.   
  
He shifted beside me, obviously couldn't sleep.   
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tell me about Papa"  
  
"¡­¡­."  
  
I felt my whole body stiffen at the word "Papa". Such an innocent word coming from a youngster.   
  
"Go to sleep"  
  
That was my only defense when such subjects came up: avoidance.   
  
"But- "  
  
"Ssh. No more words"  
  
I heard him sigh with disappointment. Oh my child. It's not that I want to conceive anything from you. If you only knew whom you father was¡­someday you would understand why I must hide the truth from you. Someday¡­  
  
Yet still, my thoughts took me back to the past. Back to the day of my ultimate doom, the day I laid eyes on him. Youko Kurama.   
  
He was a bewitching image with long, lustrous silver hair that seemed to be woven from the very moonlight themselves. Oh and those eyes, how could I forget those alluring golden-flaked orbs? His pale, creamy skin and those daunting lips seemed to lift in a confident smirk always. The deep, sensual alto voice audacious bidding me closer. His attractiveness mesmerized me. So, I dug my own grave, for ever getting entangled with him.   
  
Just like a rose is beautiful, it can have its hidden dangers. Youko Kurama was a magnificent burglar. Everyone's heard of him, his reputation. He was confident, sensual, darkly mysterious and unpredictable. A deadly combination. The fox was something to be feared, something no one dared to talk about out in the open. Not even the members of his own thief guild would trust him enough to turn their backs to him. The kitsune was lethal and would kill without hesitation of any. The word "mercy" was not even a concept to him. Nothing will stop him from getting what he wants. Nothing. Not even his closest companions or even kinsmen. He can and will betray anyone to save himself in heartbeat.   
  
I shudder to think what had made him this way. Makai is a cruel realm to live in. Young children are forced to mature in a short period of time. That was expected. There is no room for kindness or affection. One cannot afford to love, desire or lust maybe, but never love.  
  
I was only with him for one night. He was a surprisingly gentle lover for one of such fierce nature. He was vastly experienced, of course, with countless other demons of both genders. In some ways, I think I pitied him.   
  
I woke the morning after alone. He had abandoned me. I should have expected, but tears came just the same. What was I expecting? Had I led myself to believe that he actually cared for me? Ha! Absolutely ridicules! I was just a good fuck to him. Nothing more. Just when I pushed the thought of the kitsune out of my mind, I found myself to be¡­ p-pregnant. No way I was going to carry that bastard's offspring! The Makai does not need another Youko Kurama. Yet, I found myself deeply attached to the unborn fetus within me. This was going to be my child, I decided, not his.   
  
The last time I've seen the Youko was in the tournament held in Nigenkai. I sat in the stadium bench among the other youkais. His death was mystifying as himself, half shrouded in mystery and legend. He had been defeated by a hunter 15 years ago and had taken a nigen's body, so they said. Those who went against him in Nigenkai said he changed, became a softy and was proclaimed Reitaki Tantei. I watched as he fought with his team. No longer the silver kitsune that he was, but a mere mortal name Shuichi Minamino now. I watched as he killed the opponent effortlessly. He hadn't change. What can a mere 15 years do compare to thousands of years that he lived? He was still that cold-blooded killer, but only this time masked by a human disguise.   
  
A soft snore pulled me out of my reverie; I glanced at my son's sleeping face. A strand of misguided silver tress fell to his eyes. I gently brushed it back behind his ear. He looked so much akin to his father. My poor little Kita. I should have known better than to bring a child into this world. What was I thinking? This unfortunate soul doesn't deserve the cruel reality this realm has to offer. I will try my best to protect him. I won't let you become the monstrosity that your father is.   
  
"Oyasumi (good night)" I whispered to him, placing a soft kiss to his forehead. He shifted, but didn't wake.   
  
Tired of my brooding, I laid my head on to the pillow and let the wings of Night envelop me into her dark bosom¡­.   
  
  
Credits: This story is inspired by "3:00 AM" and "Kurama"   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~Finish~  
  
What do you think? Too strong? Sorry if anyone is mad at me for this, please don't flame me! R&R Plez!^-^;; 


End file.
